Going to Space Paranoid/Radiant Garden Restored
This is how Sora: Wait a sec...I thought everything was supposed to be under control here! Ryan: Me too. (The town's defense system starts up) Donald: Hey, look! Sora: Must be Organization XIII again. We better go see Leon. Hugo: Scrooge! You did it! Scrooge: Bless me bagpipes! I did it! I recreated "Sea-Salt Ice Cream!" Donald: Mmm! Can we try some? Scrooge: Of course! (He hands an ice cream bar to Donald, who takes a lick) Donald: Oh boy! This is good! (The Heroes also have some) Sora: So salty! Goofy: But sweet! Scrooge: Aye. It's unique! When I was a lad, all the kids were crazy for it. Hugo: We finally got it. (They continue to the Borough. One of the security system devices speeds past Donald, almost hitting him. Several Strafer Heartless appear. After defeating them, the door to Merlin's House opens and Yuffie walks out) Yuffie: Come on in! Sora: Wait just a second... What happened to this place? Goofy: Didn't that Heartless look like the ones from Tron's world? Crash: Yeah, what happened? Yuffie: C'mon, just get inside! (They follow her into the house, where Cid is typing at the computer) Yuffie: Hurry up, Cid! Cid: Give me a second! Merlin: Confound it! Hurry! Cid: Why, you...! Sora: What's going on? Cid (turning around): Talk about yer good timin'! Yuffie: The MCP is wreaking havoc inside the computer. Donald: Not again! Sci-Ryan: We defeated it, last time. Cid: Accordin' to Leon, anyway... He went on over to Ansem's study to find out what all the ruckus was about. (Leon and Aerith walk into the Study. Leon enters the passageway to the computer room, and runs to the railing, looking down over the Heartless Manufactory. He runs into the computer room and types at the keyboard. The metal side door opens. Leon walks down into the Heartless Manufactory, where the machine's lasers are sending out Heartless) Cid: Turns out the MCP is using the data in that computer to crank out Heartless. (The Heartless speed off and Leon swipes them with his Gunblade. He runs back into the computer room. More Heartless appear in the Borough) Cid: The MCP's been messin' around with the town's control system, too. (An alarm sounds, as Aerith and Leon stand in the computer room. The computer screen reads: "Ignorant users. Obey the MCP". Leon types on the keyboard, looking for a solution) Yuffie: That MCP sure doesn't know when to quit, does it? Cid: That's a computer program for ya. Sora: How's Tron doing? Yuffie: We can't reach him. We figure he must have been forced onto the game grid. Cid: And it don't sound like a particularly fun game, either. Donald: Awww... Sora: We'll go check on Tron. Ryan: And stop the MCP. Cid: Thanks, kid. We're puttin' together an MCP Eradication program. I got a hunch it's almost finished, too. Merlin: Well, I hope your hunch is right for once! (Cid gives Merlin a look) Yuffie: Listen, we're gonna need Tron's help when that Eradicator's completed... Sora: Don't sweat it. We'll make sure to tell Tron! Merlin: Remember, boys---we're counting on you. Sora: Roger! (They proceed to the Postern) Yuna: Liars! Sora: Wha---? Rikku: Leon doesn't have any treasure! Paine: And we fought for you guys. Goofy: Donald...? Crash: Why did you lied to them? Donald: Well, I had to tell them something! Yuna: I don't see how we're gonna work this out. Sora: So what should we do? (They turn around and talk amongst themselves. They wait. Eventually, they return) Yuna: We're just going to take YOUR treasure. Sora: But we don't have anything! Paine: You sure? (Rikku floats over and inspects Sora and Ryan) Rikku: Hmm...let's take a look! (She searches the others) Rikku: Mm-hmm... (She looks over Goofy) Rikku: Oooh! (She flies over to Yuna) Rikku: Hey, Yunie. I took a look, and sure enough... (She whispers something in Yuna's ear) Yuna: Okay, we've decided! The Gullwings are taking all your items! Sora: You gotta be kidding me! Ryan: You can't force us. Yuna: Oh, foofie. Rikku: This stinks! Paine: So not cool... Sora: Look, sorry we tricked you, but... Paine: Forget about it. Leon told us the whole story. He said your journey's been pretty rough. Yuna: So it wouldn't really be right if we took your things. Rikku: We'll root for you. Here, this is from us. (She lifts her hand and a treasure chest appears) Yuna: Bye! Good luck on your journey! (The three fairies pose together and disappear. Sora opens the treasure chest and finds the Gull Wing Keychain. They continue to Ansem's Study. Leon hears someone enter and whirls around with his Gunblade) Goofy: Gawrsh, it's only us! (He puts the blade down as they walk in further) Aerith: You can't talk to Tron if this room gets taken over. Leon: Did you check in with Cid? Sora: Uh-huh. Leon: And the Eradicator? Donald: It's almost done. Aerith: Great! Say, Leon, why don't you go work with Cid? I have this place under control. Leon: Are you sure? All by yourself...? (Aerith gives him a miffed look) Leon: ...Er, sorry. It's all yours. Sora: How's Tron? Leon: We still can't get in touch with him. Maybe you guys should give it a shot. Sora: No, we'll go talk to him in person. Leon: Then I have a favor to ask. When you find Tron, could you tell him to come to the I/O tower? That's where we'll upload the MCP Eradication program. Goofy: The I/O tower. Got it! Leon: Thanks. And watch your backs. (Sora walks up the computer, it's threat message still displayed on the screen) Sora: We'll be there soon, Tron. (He accesses the computer and they are transported to the Pit Cell. All around Space Paranoids, Heartless are walking around) Goofy: Gawrsh, I hope Tron's okay. Sora: Me, too. Let's head for the game grid. (Sora walks over to the computer terminal) Sora: Great! The terminal works! Donald: Let's go! Ryan: We're coming Tron! (They access the game grid. Leon enters Merlin's House, where Cid is typing away) Leon: Finished? Cid: Would be, if it weren't for the old loon's magic. Merlin: OLD loon you say!? Cid: I'm tryin' to work here! Merlin (pointing his wand at Cid): Oh ho-ho-ho, I'll show you who's old! (Merlin creates a spell on his wand. Cid types in the last of the program code and the disk pops out) Cid (catching the disk): Done! (Merlin's spell hits the keyboard and knocks Cid to the floor. Cid holds up the disk, while on the floor) Cid: There you go, Leon. (He stands up) Cid: One homemade program. A loony wizard special. (He gives the disk to Leon) Merlin (tapping his wand on his hand): This had better work. Leon: I'm off. Merlin: Be on your guard! (He looks at Cid, who back away slowly with his hands in sight. Leon nods and walks out when Cid's keyboard bursts into flames. They arrive at the game grid. Sora sees Tron amongst Heartless running everywhere) Sora: Tron! (Tron throws his Identity Disk at one of them) Tron: Careful...! Watch out! (A Devastator Heartless shoots a ball of energy at Tron. Tron catches his Identity Disk, and the ball knocks Tron to the ground) Sora: Hold on! (They defeat the Heartless and return to the Pit Cell) Tron: You really saved me. Sora: Don't mention it! Donald: What's going on here? Tron: The MCP is ready to wage all-out war against the Users. What's been happening on the outside? Sora: Well, there's this machine for making Heartless---it's gone totally berserk... The town's control system is having problems, too. But Cid's putting together a program that can de-rezz the MCP. Once we pick it up at the I/O tower, he thinks we can use it to stop the MCP for good. Tron: Let's try it! Sora: Great! Tron: So who's this Cid? Sora: He's a friend of ours. Leon, Merlin, Aerith, Yuffie... They're all on the outside worrying about you, Tron. Tron: I must have a lot of User friends. (Sora nods) Goofy: That program oughta be done by now, don'tcha think? Donald: To the tower! Tron: Let's go! (They run through the Canyon and take a transport to the I/O Tower. Leon runs through the Restoration Site cleaving through Heartless to get the disk to the Postern. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tron run through the Hallway of the I/O Tower) Tron: Almost there! (Heartless appear) Ryan: Outta the way! (They defeat the Heartless and head for the Communications Room. Leon hurries into the computer room and types on the keyboard) MCP: Warning. User control is terminated indefinitely. (Leon struggles with the computer. He pounds his fists on the keyboard) Leon: No good! Aerith: Leon, let me try. (He hands her the disk. She nods) MCP: This is your final warning. Stop at once. (Aerith walks to the drive and inserts the disk) Aerith: Bon appetit! Don't talk with your mouth full. MCP: What...what are you loading? (Aerith celebrates and Leon crosses his arms. In the Communications Room, they stand around the center system) Tron: Nothing's come in yet. Sora: Leon! Come onnn! Ryan: Hurry! (The system lights up and Tron smiles) Tron: There! Sora: All right! (Tron jumps up onto the system and takes off his Identity Disk from his back. He holds it and it glows. It floats upwards into the glowing system, then returns to Tron with the program inside. Tron looks at the disk) Goofy: What's it like? Tron: This is very strange... Donald: That's Merlin's magic! Tron: Huh? There's a power booster for me! And flight routines for the solar sailer! Sora: Meaning...we're set? Ryan: To go? (Tron jumps off the system) Tron: Well, like you Users say... we won't know till we give it a try! (Sora nods) Tron: We'll need a sailer to reach the MCP, so let's get to the simulation hangar! (They run to the Simulation Hanger, just outside the Hallway, and board a solar sailer simulation. Tron accesses the device and it's wings appear. The sailer leaves the hangar across the data stream) Tron: You've got to keep a lookout. The MCP isn't going to just let us waltz in. (A Heartless floats up behind Sora and lands on the bridge of the sailer. The sailer tries to maintain flight as the weight of the Heartless that appear threaten to make it fall. Luckily, they defeat the Heartless before that could happen. The solar sailer stops at the Central Computer Mesa) Tron: The MCP is straight ahead. Sora: Time to settle things for good. (Donald and Goofy nod and look to the Central Computer Core. They run into the Core and look up to the red spinning CPU. Commander Sark is standing, waiting for them) Ryan: Him. Sora: Who was that? Tron: Sark. The MCP's number two. Sark: Tenacious little bugs! You're time is up. Prepare for de-resolution! (They defeat Sark's Heartless, then take on Sark himself. The Commander tries to stand, but weakly) Sark: You're very persistent, Tron. Tron: I'm also better than you. Sark: We...would have made a great team... (Tron sends his Identity Disk whirling at Sark. It strikes his helmet and he lands on the floor, data pulses dying off. Tron looks to the large spinning column) Tron: Now for the MCP! Sora: This thing is the MCP? Tron: That's it. Ugly, isn't it? MCP: Tron... Don't you understand? We don't need Users. We've advanced---they're superfluous. Be a part of me, and together the world will be ours to control! Tron (shaking his head): MCP. You still don't get it, do you? (The MCP stops spinning) MCP: Sark... (The Commander's body is still lying there) MCP: Sark! all my functions are now yours! (A wave of data shines down onto Sark's neck. His body courses with energy. The Commander stands up, higher than ever, as he's grown several feet high. He stomps over to them. The MCP forms a data barrier around himself) MCP: Eliminate all threats! (They manage to defeat Sark, and fire a beam from Tron's Identity Disk at the heart of the MCP. The MCP turns blue and vanishes. The data streams in Sark become corrupt and he disappears. Tron jumps for joy) Tron: We did it! Sora: I see Tron has a silly side, too. Tron: I learned it from you. Of course, I do have my silly limits. Sora: Okay, then I'll tweak your program when I get back to the User world. Tron: You? Maybe we better not try that. Sora: Aww...How 'bout it, guys? Singin' Tron? Dancin' Tron! Ryan: Yeah! (Sora spins around) Sora: Sound good? Donald: Yeah! Tron (giggling): Okay, okay, fine. But before I crash--- everyone...and all the Users out there... Thank you... You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship is truly all about. And, I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system. (He holds out a hand to Sra and Ryan. He takes it, and Tron pulls him into a hug) Sora: Uhh... Tron: Isn't this what Users do when they're sorry to say goodbye? Sora: Uhhh...it's a first for me. Goofy: Gawrsh, Tron, it's like a promise that we'll see each other again real soon. Tron: Okay. Well, then... (Tron give them a hug) Tron: I promise. (He starts to back away slowly) Sora: Where are you going? (He waves, and then jumps into the core, where the MCP was deleted. They run to the edge and watch him fall) Sora: Tron... (There is a large rumbling and several systems come back online. Yuffie runs into the computer room) Yuffie: Things are settling down in town! The only Heartless left anywhere are the local variety. And it looks like there are fewer than before. Aerith: Now if we can just get those three back in one piece... (The transfer system starts up and our Heroes appear in the room) Aerith: You're here! Yuffie: Welcome back! (Sora nods sadly) Sora: How's the town? Yuffie: A-okay! Aerith: Not a single trace of the MCP, either. Everything's back to normal. We made it. Yuffie: Hey, why the long face? What happened? (She wags a finger in his face) Donald: Tron just disappeared. Sora: And he promised we'd see him again... (An alarm sounds) Aerith: What's happening!? (The alarm stops) Tron: Greetings, friends. System is up, and ready for User input. Sora, Donald, & Goofy: Tron! Tron: Stay in touch. Sora: Yeah! (Donald runs to the keyboard) Donald: Oh boy, oh boy! (He starts typing) Tron: Hey, stop that! It tickles! Goofy: Tron is ticklish? (Sora grins, and starts to walk to the computer. Goofy laughs) Sora: How 'bout this! Ryan: And that! (He starts typing) Tron (giggling): Please stop that! (Sora and Donald laugh. Sora types some more) Yuffie: I think Tron's been hanging around those guys too much. Tron (amidst giggling): W-wait, wait just a moment. I want to show you something I dug up from the system archives. (Sora stops typing) Tron: You can see the town back when it was first built. (Outside in the Restoration Site, Cloud looks up at the sky and sees beams of light shooting upward) Leon: That's right... I remember now. (Magical shards of light fall down around the city) Cid: Just like the old days... Merlin: Hmm... I'd be fascinated to ascertain as to when the town got such a dreadful name as Hollow Bastion! (Sora, Aerith, Yuffie, Donald, and Goofy walk outside to the Postern) Aerith: You know, this town had another name once. Sora: Hm? Aerith: Radiant Garden. Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer